Teen Life Mess
by Luckeeduck444
Summary: Have you ever wondered what girls go through in their minds? What drama actually means? If everyone could read your most personal conversations to your best friend.. would your life be crushed?
1. Chapter 1: Running Late

**So this story is about 2 girls and their middle school life. Here is the first chapter and I really hope you enjoy! **

CHAPTER ONE: Running Late

Selena White- I always hated waking up to the sound of Mom yelling in my ear, "The bus is almost here!" With the things that just happened last night, I couldn't bear the yelling the next morning. So I got up early.

I am never motivated in the morning, but this time I was ready to get to school as early as I could. I was so eager to see everyone there, but I also wanted to stay away from everyone I saw. Especially Rebecca Reffler.

Good ol' Rebecca Reffler pretty much ruined my life. With her choppy layers in her short, blonde hair and her thick, smeared eyeliner, she could very easily think she was better than everyone she saw. But I knew that she was really just as important as hot chocolate in the summer. I'm sure everyone in the Posner Middle School has realized that we could all do without her in our lives.

Now, you're probably wondering what she did to make my life so miserable? Everything. She humiliated me in front of the love of my life, Jake Anderson, and my best friend, Riley Deason. She also is the most hated person in school. Rebecca Reffley was someone I did not want to see for a long time.

So I got in up out of bed and realized that it was already 6:25, but luckily I beat Mom's wake up call by five minutes. So quickly, I got dressed and put my hair up. While walking tiredly down the stairs, mom looked at me, impressed that I was up so early. Of course, just as I am on the last step of the stairs, Kyla just had to show me the new dance she learned in Kindergarten. It was cute, but it seemed to take about 10 minutes, because whenever she did a move wrong, she had to start the song all over again. Finally, Dad picked up Kyla upside down and took her to the kitchen table to eat her Cheerios. I decided to get myself some Cheerios too. I ate them quick though, because I was still very eager to get to school. So I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. But right when I walked out, I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. Guess who was on my front porch.

"Let's walk to the bus stop together," says a girl with blonde hair and smeared eyeliner.

I could not believe Rebecca was right there in front of me. She was smiling her 'I'm so innocent' smile. I wanted so badly to tell her how much I hated her, and I wanted to punch her in the face. But the only word that escaped my mouth was, "Sure," and instead of leaving a mark on her face, I started walking with her towards the bus stop.

We didn't talk much at first, but then, of course, Rebecca started to talk about guys.

"So I heard you like Jake." I looked at her wide eyed. Nobody knew I liked Jake except for Riley.

"How... Uhmmm.." I decided to make it sound like I didn't like him. "Who told you that?

"Riley did. She told like everyone." I stared at her in disbelief. I knew Rebecca well, she would lie about anything. But would she be so mean to lie about the things Riley told her? I didn't want to believe her. After she realized that I was thinking and not answering, she started talking some more.

"I know Riley is your best friend, so I'm sure she wasn't lying when she told me." I looked at her and she was grinning. I still couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"Selena? Do you like Jake?" The next word that came out of my mouth leaped out without warning. After it happened, I prayed to God that I could go back in time and change that last second. It was the simplest word that could change my life.

"Yeah." I knew she would tell him. She told everyone's secrets. But even though everyone knew this, she still somehow knew everything.

"Did Riley... Really tell you?" Rebecca put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Darling, she tells everyone." I could not believe this. Rebecca was comforting me because my best friend had betrayed me. And I actually trusted her. She was actually being kind to me. And I could not believe myself thinking that I wanted to be her friend again.

We finally got to the bus stop, where Rebecca met up with Holly Jeffs, who was a little nicer and wore less makeup than Rebecca. She waved to me with a cute smile and walked away. And that was when I saw Riley. She was about a block away from the bus, and before she could catch up to me, I hopped on the bus and tried to find someone to sit next to. Rebecca was sitting next to Holly, so I couldn't sit with them. Dana was the next choice, but she was with Landon, and were they... Holding hands? My 3rd choice was Tell "Tippy" Price (everyone called him Tippy because he was short, and looked like a little kid), but of course he was saving his spot for Riley, who he had a major crush on. I let him save the spot so Riley could suffer with him the whole bus ride. Finally, I saw the last and worst place to sit on the bus, next to Sam Kayen, the most perverted kid I knew. I asked him if I could sit there, and he said, "Only if you have the balls." I rolled my eyes and sat down, and that was when Riley entered the bus...

Riley Deason- This morning I woke up later then usually since my alarm did not go off. I forgot to set since I was so caught up in what happened last night. It was all because of Rebecca Reffler, everyone hated her, even who she thought was her best friend, Kara Thorns. I started rushing everything to make it to the bus. I quickly grabbed my cereal and my ten dollars for lunch. I went upstairs in the bathroom brushed my hair and teeth then stumbled down the stairs. I dusted my shirt and got up. Then I grabbed my phone realizing someone texted me. It was one of my good friends Dana. I opened the message and just those four words ruined my life.

I looked again reading it closer this time, but the words did not change. I was so stunned I could barely hold on to my phone. I wanted to smash something, thoughts were racing in my mind trying tell me it was not true, but suddenly my older sister Chela interrupted me. I looked around again and down I saw the time and it was exactly seven in the morning. My sister motioned me to the door telling me to go to the bus. I really did not want to because of Dana, but I had to. When I left I felt like I forgot something, but I could not remember and I could not risk missing the bus and being late again.

I ran outside in my favorite t-shirt that had poke-a-dots on it and and my skinny jeans with rips on the side. My hair was thrown up in a sloppy bun. I had no time to get ready so I did not look my best, but it didn't even matter since Landon didn't care anyways.

I also had bloodshot eyes crying from the text message that said "Landon asked me out". Landon Vona was the cutest guy in school. He is a couple of inches taller than me, with brown flipping hair. His eyes are big and brown just like mine. From the start I thought we were perfect with each other. We are so much a like.

We use to be best friends until middle school started and we have been slowly departing from each other. Right now we are at the end of 7th grade and he has gone up in popularity, so now we don't even talk at lunch anymore. I am still trying to get over him. It has been harder then I thought it would be.

When I was running to the bus I saw Tippy, the little kid who had a major crush on me, riding in his red car. Tippy looked like a seven year old who had red curly hair and brown eyes. He also had a lot of freckles and he is a four foot tall seventh grader. I quickly turned around and stopped. I am pretty sure he waved, but I pretended I did not see him.

I kept on sprinting. I saw the bus stop ahead, but unfortunately I saw the evil Rebecca flip her hair as she skipped on the bus. Following her was Selena, probably telling her that she looks like a clown or something with all of her I saw a black jeep with Jake in it. I smiled a flirty smile and waved and he waved back. I started to run a little faster so I could catch up with Selena, but she got on the bus without a second thought. She always waited for me...

I started to run as the bus turned on its engine. I made it just in time. I walked on and said hi to Sally the bus driver. The first thing I saw was Landon and Dana holding hands. Dana was wearing a little more makeup than usual, and I knew why. She usually only wore mascara, but this time her cheeks were pinker and her lips were ready to be kissed. My heart dropped when I saw them. I walked by bent down and whispered in Dana's ear "Backstabber" and I kept on walking. She looked back, but I just ignored her. Then I saw the "Fakes" Rebecca and Holly sitting next to each other. I walked past them as I rolled my eyes. Next I saw the perverted Sam, but strangely next to my best friend Selena.

I asked if he could move, but before I finished my sentence I was cut off by Selena's voice as she was telling Sam a dirty joke. I was confused, but I kept on walking. There was only two more spots next to the jerk Erin Sun and Tippy. I sat next to Erin next to the window, and of course Tippy came up and asked Erin to move. I tried to motion him to say no, but knowing what a jerk he was he gave me a smirk and got out of the seat.

Selena- I tried my hardest to ignore Riley. Why would she tell the meanest girl in the 7th grade who I liked? It made me quake inside. I just pretended to be happy as I told Sam the only dirty joke I knew. Of course, it was one that he had heard a million times.

I looked a couple aisles back and sure enough, Riley was sitting next to Tippy. He was telling her a story that he found very funny, but she didn't seem to be laughing at all. I hate to admit it, but it made me feel better that she was not happy to be sitting with Tippy. But also she seemed depressed. I tried to figure out what she was looking at so sadly, and that was when I remembered that Riley liked Landon. A lot. She had liked him since 4th grade. He had been holding Dana's hand. Were they going out? I wondered. I suddenly felt sorrow for Riley. Maybe she had told one of my biggest secrets to the person I hated the most, but I couldn't see my best friend so sadly like that. Then she looked at me, and realizing how stupid I probably looked watching her with sympathy, I quickly turned around and continued talking to the pervert sitting next to me.

Riley- I sat their staring into a few seats in front of me. The backstabber friend, Dana looked so happy with him. But something inside of me felt like she is jut trying to get payback, for what? Thats when Tippy tapped me on the shoulder and asked me which one I liked more. I did not know what he was talking about so I just said the first one. His face fell flat and looked like he got punched in the stomach. I told him I was not really listening so then he repeated it. He asked if I would go out with him and the choices were "No, Yes, or Maybe" I stared at him shocked by the question he asked out of the blue. So I said I would get back to him on that.

I kept on looking forward wishing that Landon just asked me that, but it was to good to be true. I kept on looking and then I saw Selena. She was looking back at me and we made eye contact. When we did she quickly turned around. I was so confused. I did not know what I did. My life was going down the drain, first Landon, then Tippy, and on top of all of that Selena is ignoring me. What did I do?

**So first chapter! How did I do? PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

**NUMBER 2! YAY! Haha please review! I would love your opinion!**

CHAPTER TWO: The Note

Selena- Finally, I got to school. There is no way to explain how happy I was getting off of the bus, away from Sam. I ran into the school, and went straight to my locker. Right as I was turning the first number of the combination, I turned right and Jake was about five lockers away, smiling in my direction. I started blushing as he walked towards me, and then after waving I felt very stupid because I realized he was waving at Landon. I rolled my eyes, because I should have known that a cute boy smiling at me was never going to happen. After being in a bad mood because of that, Riley, the worst friend ever, just had to come up to me. I glared at her, even though I still felt bad because of Dana and Landon.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" Riley asked, looking concerned.

"No." I didn't want to talk to her, so instead I just went to Rebecca. I'm sure Riley knew I was lying.

There was still something inside me that wanted to go tell Riley I was sorry about Landon, and how I was sorry that I was ignoring her. Then again, I could not bear to look at her, because of what she had said. I felt like the only person I could trust was Rebecca, for the first time ever.

But the bad thing was, I had first period with Riley that day.

I walked into Science class, and right when I saw Riley, I hugged Rebecca, and she seemed surprised. I didn't care though, because my goal was to make Riley jealous, and it worked. I needed more than that, though, to get revenge on her.

Riley sat in her assigned seat. Normally I would have to sit next to her, but hoping that the teacher, Mrs. Teavins, wouldn't notice, I sat next to Emma Morrison, my other good friend, instead. Of course, since she is so serious about following the rules, she had to yell out, so the whole class could hear,

"Hey! That's not your assigned seat!" I widened my eyes at Emma, trying to give her a hint that I wanted to sit there today. But she isn't good at figuring things out.

"Are you okay? Is there something in your eye?" I glanced at Mrs. Teavins and she was looking at me and nodding towards my actual seat.

"Yes, Emma. There is something in my eye," I said sarcastically, as I walked sluggishly to the chair next to Riley. We didn't make eye contact. We both didn't want to talk to each other. Until she passed me a note.

She was asking me what she did wrong. I told her, and we started apologizing and talking about boys, and also I told her that I should have realized that Rebecca was lying about what she said to me. In only a few minutes, we had almost filled the whole paper when I looked up and my heart almost stopped. And something terrible happened. We got caught.

Riley- I heard the squeaky brakes stop and before I could get up and talk to Selena, she ran off the bus and into the school. I tried to follow her, but I lost her in traffic of the bus. When I went into the school I saw Selena at her locker staring at Jake, but her face was bright red and she looked embarrassed.

I walked up to her about to ask what happened. Then she started to glare, so instead, I asked if she was mad. She quickly said "No" and walked over to Rebecca. She started to laugh with her, but she looked like was not fully being herself. Selena was using her fake laugh, so I knew that she was mad at me, and was trying to make me jealous. I had an idea of talking to her in Science, our first period class.

I sat in my seat and looked at Selena as she walked into the class. She looked at me, but instead of coming sitting next to me she hugged the preppy Rebecca. The next thing I knew was that Mrs. Teavins was talking about a formula. Then the talkative Emma said "You don't sit there." I laughed and saw that Selena was trying to give her the hint that she wanted to sit there, but I guess Emma did not get it.

Selena sat down and at first there was silence until I passed a note asking her why she was mad. She told me the lies of what Rebecca made up and then we started to say sorry to each other. We made up and then we passed notes talking about boys. She suddenly nudged me, but I just ignored it. The teacher walked over and looked at me. I looked up and she took our piece of paper we were writing on. She started to read it out loud to the class and we knew we were in huge trouble. She read;

What did I do wrong?

Are you kidding? You told Rebecca, the meanest girl in school, that I liked Jake.

I saw Rebecca's face turn red, and she ducked down. Also, Selena was on the verge of tears, because Jake was sitting across from her.

No I didn't she must be lying like usual.

Yeah.

Then how did she find out? Did you tell Emma? We all knew she can't keep a secret.

Emma, embarrassed, hid her face behind her book.

Sorry... I did. I forgot. I should have known she would tell Rebecca.

I could feel my heart racing, because I knew what was coming next.

Oh yeah and I'm sorry about Landon and Dana on the bus. I saw them holding hands, and I know how much you like him.

Yeah, I kind of have since 4th grade.

Inside I was praying that it was just a dream.

I know. I don't see how they could be a couple though. Dana's such a wannabe, and Landon is this cute skinny kid, you should have him instead of her. She's not even that pretty.

Almost everyone in the room could feel Dana's self esteem drop in that second. Landon had his eyes wide, and he looked very shocked. I blushed.

Thanks. So we're friends again?

Yeah. I don't want to spend my whole day with Rebecca. That would suck.

Yeah. Haha.

I thought it was finally over until we got sent to the principal office.

Selena- I could not believe what had just happened. My whole life was shattered into bits. I was sure that at the end of the day, everyone in the whole school was going to hate Riley and me. When we were sent to Mr. Lin's office I could feel my heart beating so fast, I thought it would explode. There were so many people looking as if they were going to cry when we left, like Dana and Rebecca. I couldn't see Emma's face because it was still hidden behind her book. Although I had embarrassed Riley and me the most, we sure did embarrass a whole lot of other people in that class.

Walking down the hall to the principal's office with Mrs. Teavins and Riley was the worst part. The silence seemed to be more noticeable than a gunshot. I didn't want to know what would happen next.

**Oh very secretive eh? Yeah... Haha I am excited for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

I uploaded the rough draft on accident! Sorry!:P I think I fixed it though(: REVIEW

CHAPTER THREE: Lies

Riley- The principal asked me for my mother's phone number and I gave him my cell phone. It was smart since it was in my locker and it was on vibrate. But it was stupid because I forgot I had a voicemail. Selena and I could faintly hear my voice over the phone.

"Hey, it's Riley! I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me. Too bad, suckers! Haha. But seriously, I'll call you later on my amazing new cell phone, see ya!" Mr. Lin looked at me curiously.

"Oops... Um... I meant, uh... To give you my mom's number," I stuttered. My heart sank as he dialed my parent's number. Each beep was one step closer to my consequence. I wanted to run away. But there was nowhere to go. The phone started ringing. Then, the sound of my mom's voice came up. At first, I thought I was dead. Mr. Lin started talking on the phone, but there was no reply. I then realized it was just her answering machine and he was leaving a message. I was happy to know that she hasn't answered, but I was still scared to hear about my punishment.

Selena- Finally we got to the office. The silence was broken by Mr. Lin's deep voice. Riley had to call her parent's first. She tried the old 'call the cell phone' trick, but it backfired, so she had to give the principal her mom's actual number. Lucky for her, though, her mom didn't answer. But mine did.

"Hello? Mrs. White. I am sitting here in my office with your daughter, Selena." Those words were never reassuring for the parent of a 13 year old. He went on talking, "Yes, it seems Ms. Selena here has been..." There was a short hesitation as he recalled what exactly I had done wrong. "She has been passing notes in class with her friend Riley. This would be the first time she has ever done this. Yes, I am surprised too, I have always known Selena as one who followed rules," He winked at me. I didn't exactly know why, that was just something teachers did. The next part of the conversation was private. He was most likely telling my mom what was on the note. I felt my hands shaking. I looked at Riley hopefully. She was scared too.

After a few minutes, Mr. Lin had finished his conversation with my mother. He looked at me and smiled.

Riley- He had not decided my punishment for the note passing since he had to talk to my parents first, but he did decide on what Selena had to do. She had to write apology letters to everyone we wrote about and read them in front of the class. She also had to stay after school and help the janitor for three days. I was scared that I had to do the same thing, or worse.

He finally dismissed us and let us go to lunch. We missed 2nd period and had this long pointless lecture that teachers seem to do for fun. At lunch we had sat alone, everyone had been ignoring us, and they were all whispering about Selena and me. I pretended not to care, but inside it was killing me. While on the other hand Selena had tears running down her cheeks. I tried to comfort her, but she shoved me away. I thought she needed to be alone.

Selena- The rest of the day was a disaster. During lunch, Riley and I had to sit alone, because I'm sure that the the things that were written on the note were already being spread throughout the school. I'm also positive that Riley and I were never going to gossip again. But you know middle school girls; is that even possible?

Days later, we were still being treated the same. But we knew it was what we deserved.

I slowly chewed on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pretending to be all focused on it. But in the corner of my eye, I could see dozens of eyes, looking right at me. I felt myself start to cry, knowing that right now I was even more hated than Rebecca Reffler.

Riley put her hand on my shoulder and tried to cheer me up, like she did every day, but I still said I just wanted to be alone. At the same time though, I wanted be surrounded by my friends again.

In that moment, someone came up to me. I looked up, and Jake was right there.

"Are you guys alright?" I smiled at Jake. I was so happy to see that he had the nerve to talk to us. Also, I couldn't believe he was asking if _we _were alright, since we were the ones that had basically ruined everyone else's lives. I wiped all my tears away, and stiffened up.

That was when he sat down.

"So..." He started tapping on the lunch table. "Who said the mean stuff?" He made eye contact with me, so I just stared back.

The next thing I said was uncalled for. I guess I had panicked. Jake was asking me to tell him all the mean things I had said! I didn't want to embarrass myself once again because of all of this, so I said something that most likely made Riley hate me once again.

Riley- A couple days later Jake walked up and asked us who said all the mean things. I was not fully paying attention to him, because I know that Selena likes Jake. Her whole face was red and I could tell she was in panic mode. I was about to bud in and answer the question before she could say something stupid, but I was too late.

"I tried to tell Riley not to gossip, she wrote all the mean stuff and embarrassed her and me," I was shocked all I could do was shake my head. She was shaking, because I could tell she knew exactly what she was doing. "She also said all the stuff about Dana, Rebecca, and Emma, I could not stop her." My eyes widened and I tried to motion her to stop, but she just rambled on with lies. "I did write a little of it, but she did start the whole conversation!" Jake nodded. And left the table. He walked over to his usual table without a word.

I saw him whispering to everyone and probably telling them what had happened. As their eye's started widening, and their mouths dropped open, I _knew _that there were rumors starting already. I turned face to face with Selena. She was still shaking and blushing. There was a small sense of sorrow in her eyes.

Selena had nothing to say to me. I had lots but no way to say it. I then got up and took my food to sit next to Tippy. I thought he was the only one on my side that would believe me, but he said "Never mind about that question I asked a couple of days ago," and walked off with Emma right by his side. Without one look back.

I sat down and glanced at everyone. Everyone was glaring at me. I then looked at Selena and saw that she was sitting at Rebecca's table. I guess everyone forgot what had happened four nights ago. I now wished that that night never blew over. She was forming lies behind my back. I thought about getting up and making a scene to tell everyone what really happened, but who would believe me? I was the only one who knew the truth, besides Selena. But she was so caught up in lying, I think she was started to believe every word she said. The only thing that could change her back was the truth. If only I could get that note. Where was it?

Selena- The things I had said to Jake were going to give me guilt for the rest of the day. Right as Jake left, we were quiet. I was getting ready to apologize to her and offer to go tell Jake the truth, but it took a few moments of silence to think it through. I was just about to say everything that I was sorry for, when she just left. Without saying anything to me. I was mad that she left me, especially because I was just about to say a very well thought out apology. And although she did have a good reason, she could have stopped my lies at any time. I was angry at Riley and myself.

I was still considering telling the truth or not. If I did, Riley and I would be best friends once again. If I didn't, everyone else would feel bad for me and want to be my best friend. I would be popular for once. So I did the wrong thing. I sat at Rebecca's table. And I kept my secrets to myself.

And I kept lying, making everything worse.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Released

CHAPTER FOUR: Secrets Released

Riley- The next week went by slowly. I struggled to get through every day. The only person that would still talk to me was Kimberly Queen, who still spent most of her time with the popular group. Everyone else wouldn't even say hello to me even if I talked to them first.

But I only had one class with Kimberly.

The rest of my classes went by miserably. I couldn't listen to the teachers, because there were already so many things going on in my head. There was no way of forgetting that I was the most hated person in Posner, or as I have learned to call it, _Poisoner._

I thought there was no way out of this black hole. I was sure I was slowly going to become invisible for the rest of my life. I was sure that even my best friend had forgotten all about me. But then...

I was in science, a week after the incident, and still every time I walked in there, the room would go silent. I was all alone in my seat, because Selena had asked to move next to Rebecca, who was now her "best friend." She got her wish. By then, she was fitting in the popular group with her smeared eyeliner and glossy lipstick. She looked like a totally different person, but she seemed happy about her new look. But still, on the inside I think, just maybe, she missed me. I could have been wrong.

I sat down in my seat which was now next to Sam the pervert, and he still tried his best to sit a good distance away. That was when it happened.

Holly Jeffs walked in. She had always been in my science, and she never really talked to me, even before the note. But now, she skipped in, smiled straight at me, and said,

"Hey Riley!" She ran right up to me, still grinning. I had no idea what she was doing, but she seemed like she knew exactly what was going on.

"Is anyone sitting there?" I was so shocked, I couldn't say anything so I just shook my head. She started telling me about her weekend, but I stopped her.

"Why are you sitting next to me? Everyone hates me. Why don't you..." That was when she cut me off. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I saw the note." I choked. I could not believe what I had just heard. But with that, Holly just went on talking about her brother pushing her in the pool and her dad overcooking the steak. She acted like she didn't know anything, like nothing had happened. But something huge had happened. She knew.

We spent most of science together. We talked and talked while Rebecca glanced at us a couple of times. But every time I looked back she would quickly turn to the teacher or look in her text book.

Finally, when the bell rang Rebecca stomped over and gave Holly an angry look. Holly ignored it though and gathered her stuff. Thats when Rebecca got right in her face without saying anything.

"Can you move please?" Holly said with a straight face. Rebecca shifted backwards and moved. I was surprised, but when Holly left, it happened. She got up, slammed her back pack down and looked me straight in the eye;

"Do not talk to her." I calmly got up and grabbed my bag. I threw it around my shoulder and walked away. I caught up to Holly and we left.

We went to our next period class together, and the next class, and the next. That's when I realized we had every single period together. Finally in social studies I knew I had to ask her how she found the note.

"Hey... Holly?" She looked at me with a beautiful smile and said ,"what?". "Where did you see the note?" She looked around making sure no one was listening. She dragged me to the corner and said,

"In science, a couple days later, after everyone left Mrs. Teavins threw away a yellow piece of paper. She told me to turn off the lights and go to lunch. Just as I was going to go, I looked in the trash, and I saw the note. I read it and saw who wrote what. That's when Selena ran out of lunch." I remembered Selena leaving the lunch room that day. "I hid behind the door and when I heard her go out of the class I came out. She was gone and so was the note." My eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Again, I was almost speechless, so I stumbled on a couple of the words.

"I was scared to tell because I thought I would get made fun of, but Selena went way to far with her lies." I agreed and nodded.

"She told everyone that you were obsessed with Landon and that you were a major gossiper" My face started turning red with embarrassment. I was sure that everyone in the school knew I liked Landon. "I did tell one person besides you," I guess it was Kimberly since she had been so nice to me "Landon. I told him that she was making up everything, but it took me a while convince him, but he finally believed me. But he does know that you like him, since thats what was on the note and the teacher told the whole class." I blushed. But I was relieved that Landon knew the truth.

"Yeah. But everyone also knows that Selena likes Jake, right?" Holly smiled at me shyly.

"Well... Yes... But he likes her too now. I don't think it's fair, though, because he only likes her from her lies. He does not know the true Selena." I sighed and thats when Landon walked into the room with Dana.

I looked at him and we made eye contact. He saw Holly and she went over and whispered to him that I knew that they both trusted me. But Dana was there with him. Dana would not even look me for what Selene told her. Even though it wasn't true.

Dana asked what Holly said and I hoped Landon didn't tell her the truth. It looked like he didn't but I was not sure.

He told her to go sit down and he walked over to me. "Hi Riley" I blushed and said,

"Hey... So... You know that I have liked you. You also know from the note that I have liked you since 4th grade, and when Katherine Fletcher kissed you in 5th grade, I wanted to make you jealous so I asked out Erin," He looked at me wide-eyed and I realized that was not in the note.

"Did he say yes?" I nodded,

"But I liked you so much that the next day I broke up with him." He laughed and his eyes met up with mine. I felt like we had our friendship back, and maybe more. But before anything happened the teacher walked in.

I sat down next to Holly and Landon. Dana was on the far side of the room, so she of course yelled "Landon, you were sitting here!" I rolled my eyes and said bye.

The next couple of days I was sitting next to Holly. After a whole week, I was sitting with six people. First it was Holly, then Landon. They finally told Dana and she came along. Next was Kimberly and Emma. Finally Erin came over. He did not believe the truth until we found the note.

It was in math and I was sitting behind Selena. That was my assigned seat. I would of asked to move, but Mr. Yeader was very strict. But one day he was furious. His girlfriend dumped him and he was filled with anger.

I did not know this until after class. See, I was kicking Selena's chair and bugging her. She ignored until I missed the chair and hit her leg. She had to be a snitch and tell the teacher. It was the second time I _hurt_ Selena, so there was a punishment. I had to stay after class for thirty minutes.

That thirty minutes was all the time I needed. I cleaned up the room and finished my science homework. I kept on looking around after about twenty minutes. That's when I saw a crumpled up paper stuffed in my old best friends desk. I opened it and first I saw nothing until I flipped it over. It was _the note_. My heart skipped a beat and I was in disbelief. I took it without a second thought and stuffed into my bag.

That note could be the start of popularity. First I showed Erin and he was shocked. Then I show many other people and my reputation was raising.

The next day I saw Erin talking to Jake at lunch. I ran over and made sure they were not talking about the note. But it was quite the opposite. Jake and Selena were dating. When I walked over I was so shocked that without warning I told Jake everything. He didn't believe me even after Erin backed me up, so I showed him the note. Then he sat down and his whole day was ruined.

I could not believe what I did to my best friend. I knew what she did was bad, but I felt like I just fell to her level. I wished I could turn back time, but sadly it was impossible. Life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Popular

Selena- I admit it, I got the note. I stole it from the science room, the day I was 'accepted.' Life had never been so perfect. I was walking down the halls, and people were saying hi to me. Including Jake Anderson. Actually, I was starting to think that he liked me, which would have made this popularity thing a lot more worth it.

The best part of the next couple of days was that Rebecca Reffler actually invited me to a sleepover, along with Holly and Kara. I couldn't believe it. I knew I had said that I hated Rebecca to a lot of people, but on the inside, I wanted to be just like her.

At her house, I learned a lot of things. I learned that Rebecca had a huge crush on Landon, and she was planning on getting revenge on Dana for going out with him. I didn't see how she could hate Dana so much, but after thinking about it, I understood why she was mad. I also learned that Kara got annoyed by many people. This was obvious at school, but the reasons she hated them poured out that night. She hated Tippy because she found his high pitched voice annoying. She also hated Emma because she couldn't be trusted. And she claimed to hate Erin, when really we were all sure that she liked him a lot. She just didn't know how to hide her feelings.

I didn't learn anything about Holly because she couldn't make it to the sleepover. She said she was going this camp thing, but I would have missed it for a party like this! It was the most memorable night of my life. I learned everything about the populars. After that night, I knew every little secret about them. If someone asked me a question about Kara or Rebecca, I would have easily been able to answer it. I felt like I was on top of the world.

A few days after the sleepover, I considered Rebecca as my best friend. A lot of people still hated her, but I felt like I was the only person who knew the real Rebecca. She was stubborn on the outside, but on the inside she was actually a loyal, trustworthy friend. I sat with Rebecca in every class I had with her, and at lunch we always saved spots for each other. It was perfect.

Until Holly Jeffs had to mess everything up.

I walked into science one day and sit in my regular spot, next to Rebecca (I had asked Mrs. Teavins if I could switch with Sam Kayen, and she agreed to it). We were discussing the rumor that Jake was going to ask me out, when we saw something. No, we heard something.

"Riley!" The loud noise was deafening to me. Whenever I heard Riley's name, a chill would run through my spine. I hated thinking about her, because I always felt guilty when I did.

Rebecca and I quickly looked for where the sound was coming from, next to the door. And there was Holly.

Holly was running towards Riley, and Riley's head shot up. Her eyes were wide, and I could tell she was surprised. I couldn't stop feeling guilty, but I was wondering what exactly Holly was doing, after she _sat _next to Riley. Did Holly know the truth?

Rebecca was mad. Her pale face turned bright red, and she wouldn't stop glaring at the two girls. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen to me. She wouldn't say anything. I tried to talk to her, but she ignored me.

Thats when I saw them whispering. I knew something was going to happen to me and maybe, if Holly knew she would tell everyone. My heart was beating fast. I was silent and was scared of what would happen next.

After class I hurried out into my locker. I looked through the science window seeing Rebecca mouthing a couple words at Riley. My old friend looked like she did not care and walked right past. I quickly hid behind the door and saw Holly waving to Riley. I realized I just got replaced as her best friend.

My next class was social studies. That was when it got frightening.

Riley was not sitting alone anymore. Now she was with Holly and Landon. I could see it in their eyes that they knew what I had done to Riley. How did they know, though? They hadn't seen the note. I quickly checked my bag, and the paper was still in place. Maybe they _didn't_ know, they just felt bad for Riley and decided to talk to her. I sighed in relief as Landon finally left the table, leaving just Holly and Riley.

The next couple weeks were bad.

After a while, Riley had her own little group of people. They all knew the truth. I could tell when I would wave to them in the halls and get no acknowledgement back. They also gave me this stare that gave me chills. I felt less popular than ever.

At least I still had Jake. I felt like if we were going to start dating, I should probably tell him the truth. I could never get the courage to, though. I always froze up and then started talking about some school assignment.

One day, I was sure I would tell Jake the truth, because I knew he would like me for whatever I did. I was just approaching him with the note in my bag, when the best thing happened at the worst time. He asked me out.

I was shocked. Well, not really. I knew it would happen sometime, but today was the only day I didn't want it to happen. He looked so cute though, and sounded so sweet, that the idea of me and him together totally distracted me from the note. I didn't think about it the rest of the day. Until I got home.

I got home and remembered there was something I had to tell Jake. After remembering the note, I ran to my bag to get the paper. I couldn't tell Jake this! He would most definitely break up with me. And we just started dating. My life had felt like a dream, but in that second it turned into a nightmare.

The note wasn't there. I couldn't believe it. I brought my bag everywhere with me, after I took the note from the science room. I couldn't afford anyone but me to see it. Rebecca would hate me, Jake would break up with me, and just about everyone else in the school would think of me as a backstabbing liar. Now everyone was going to find out. Whether it was Holly Jeffs or Emma Morrison, whoever picked it up was going to read it, and tell everyone about it.

Then I started thinking some more. What if nobody had seen it? What if I simply dropped it in my locker, or the trash can? That would be perfect. I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. But I still felt empty knowing that the note was somewhere out of my reach.

For the next couple of days, I was paranoid about everything and everyone around me. Every piece of paper with writing on it gave me chills. Every person telling a secret gave me goosebumps. The school could have been spreading it behind my back. The only people who still talked to me were Rebecca and Jake. I talked to others, but didn't exactly hang out with them or sit with them at lunch. Almost everyone was sitting with Riley now. My reputation went down and it was even lower than the beginning of the year.

I kept Jake away from Riley most of the time. Out of anyone, the person who I would hate to find out was Jake. I had liked him for so long and now we had a chance together.

I envied Riley now. She had the popularity, she had the good friends, she had everything. It wasn't fair. Well, that's what I first thought. I had mixed emotions about all of this. I felt angry that she had more friends than me. I was sad that I was ignored except for Jake and Rebecca. But I was happy that I had the best boyfriend. But most of all I felt guilty that I told everyone that Riley was mean and that she had written all the horrible and insulting things on the note. I also told everyone her most-inner secrets and everyone believed me. But she was getting her revenge, and it wasn't fair.

Riley _was_ my best friend, but now she was my worst enemy.

One day, I walked into the lunchroom and I sat with Rebecca. I was waiting for Jake to come over, but he was talking to Erin. I was worried that he knew my little secret. Until he looked at me and smiled. That is when I knew everything was going to be okay. Then the worst part just began.

Riley went over behind Erin. She had a mischievous look on her face and her lips started to move. Erin was wide-eyed and so was Jake. He looked at me again, and he wouldn't smile. I knew what was happening.

I looked again and I saw Jake shaking his head as if trying not to believe the truth. That was when a small crinkled up paper came out of Riley's pocket. She handed it to Jake and, just that one moment, I was sure my life was over. Before thinking, I ran out of the room into the hall. I needed to hide. I needed to run away, and never come back. But all I could do was cry and hope that I could go back in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mischief

Riley - A week passed by without a word from anyone. Everyone acted like nothing even happened. But I knew somethings were happening behind my back.

I was shocked that not even Selena has said a word to me. I was sure she would have yelled at me or stab my back _again_. But no.

I thought that my accident would be no problem, since no one noticed anything that happened, until I saw Selena crying her heart out in the bathroom.

First I heard whimpering, then I heard the tears fall to the ground one by one. I also caught that she was trying to hold her breath, hoping no one would hear her. But, I heard her. I heard her pain, and I knew it was caused by me, it was all my fault, but sadly I didn't want to admit it.

"Selena?" I said softly, hoping for an answer

"Go away!" came from one of the stalls. "I hate you and I don't ever want to here your voice again!"

"Selena! I didn't mean to... I mean I did, but I didn't know how bad it would hurt you! I'm sorry!" I said trying to sound apologetic. Trying to tell her that I actually felt bad for all the things I did.

"Why would you do that, I didn't do anything to you", those simple words stopped me in my train of thought. I was about to yell, or do something crazy! How could she possibly think that she did absolutely nothing to deserve this! I needed to scream and tell her what she did to have this happen to her. But instead I did the opposite.

"Bye Selena" as I said that as calmly as I could, I walked out of the bathroom, with glazed-over eyes and my heart was pounding. Our friendship was over, our lives that formed over us was gone. We were done.

This part of my life was with me since the first grade, and now its gone. It was saddening, even though it hurt me, I thought it was the right thing to do. I was sure it was!

After school ended I went home, I was a little more depressed and my eyes were red, so of course my parents new something was wrong. But, instead of comforting me, they gave me the biggest news that I have heard of in my life!

"Riley? Can you come here?" My mom questioned.

She sounded worried, so I eased over. "What is it?"

"Patrick!" My mom yelled from the living room, up the stairs, and to my dad who was working on something. Then I heard foot stomps coming down the stairs, and there I saw my dad.

My parents made eye contact and nodded as if they new exactly what they were going to say.

"So, Riley we love it here, but your dad got a job in North Carolina, and its a great opportunity. He is taking the offer, and we are moving there. But don't worry, its only a one year contract, and we would be able to visit here for the holidays." My mom said as if it was no big deal.

This news felt like a train hitting me straight on. But some parts of it, was feeling more like relief. I wouldn't have to deal with Rebecca, or Selena. I would miss Landon, but there might be nicer guys there. Furthermore, it is only for a year, and anyone can do anything for just one year.

All of these thoughts were racing in my mind, but all that I could get out was tears.

Selena- I ran to the nearest place where I could hide, away from everyone. I locked myself into a bathroom stall and just cried and cried. When I went home that day, I didn't say a word.

I went to school the next day and mostly everyone ignored me. Emma talked to me, but I am pretty sure she just did it because she wants everyone to like her. I appreciated it, though. It kept me from feeling lonely in science class.

About a week later, I actually had a connection with someone. Someone that I was hoping I could talk to.

Jake.

Even though I was hoping so much to be able to talk to him again, the communication we both had didn't go the way I wanted it to at all.

I was walking down the hall with my head down as I always walked now, and suddenly I saw Jake from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me. I looked up and our eyes met, and for a split second, looking into his kind eyes, I thought everything was going to be okay. That was when he started squinting his eyes, and his eyebrows turned down. He was angry at me.

I walked up to talk to him, hoping I could explain. But he just turned away and murmured something. At first I tried to figure it out, but after a couple seconds I knew exactly what he was saying. I knew what he was saying because it was true. He was right when he murmured that one word,

"Bitch."

I ran into the bathroom stall again that day. I didn't care how many classes I was in there, how many long hours I spend crying myself dry. The only thing I cared about was what I said, after Riley came in.

I heard footsteps heading into the bathroom, and I tried to quiet myself, but I couldn't help breathing shakily.

"Selena?" I heard Riley's voice say softly as if she actually cared about me, but I knew that my thought was wrong.

"Go away! I hate you and I don't ever want to here your voice again!" I said even though I loved that she was talking to me again. I felt as if there might be a chance that we could be friends again, but my temper was far to big.

Then she mumbled something about how she was sorry. "Selena! I didn't mean to... I mean I did, but I didn't know how bad it would hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"Why would you do that I did absolutely nothing to you!" Right after I said that I bit my tongue and hoped she did not here a word I said.

Then a pause happened. A couple of seconds went by and no one said a word.

Riley interrupted the pause by saying words that broke my heart.

"Bye Selena."


End file.
